brickclubfandomcom-20200213-history
1.2.2-Lovethefutureisthine
Brick!club 1.2.2 I underlined about three things in this section and unfortunately do not have time to read other postings on it nor reread the chapter, so you get more times of Brianna being a meta writer who is CLEARLY still learning. One day maybe I’ll be really relevant and eye-opening on every post. Today is not that day. I’m frustrated that the prefect and the mayor allow crimes to occur because of a petty personal fight. Like, that is an OUTRAGE. I wish Hugo had spent more time on that. What kind of a system is it when stuff like that is allowed to happen? How many people were wronged unjustly because of a PETTY FIGHT BETWEEN TWO PEOPLE? I want answers! Hugo even later repeats it and adds his own parenthetical expression of “(useful repetition!)” And that’s all it says! Ugh. Hugo man, what were you thinking, we needed another thousand pages in this book, dog. I’ve been trying to write something about the phrase “Nature had only made Baptistine a lamb,and religion had made her an angel,” for the past like 10 minutes but I can’t think of what I want to say. All I know is that it has to do with the necessary change a character must go through in order to receive sanctification. I’m not entirely sure what this implies about that yet, though. Maybe tomorrow. ~this will probably be edited because wow i kno englihs lenguage~ Commentary Kingedmundsroyalmurder I meant to talk about that and I totally forgot, so I’m so glad you brought it up! I think this kind of thing probably happens way more often than we would like to think, honestly. It ties in part back to Hugo’s ongoing theme about the dangers of politics, particularly inter-personal politics, because they blind people to the real problems around them. (Solitude of M. Bienvenu, anyone?) Alas, I suspect it’s also there because it’s realistic instead of just symbolic and, as you say, it’s disgraceful. Pilferingapples How many people? I’d guess A LOT— people dodging punishment and getting too much of it. That ties in to a sort of them we keep hitting here, I think, with the idea of flawed systems exacerbating personal cruelties/neglects. And that’s perfectly good commentary! I don’t think anyone else here brought it up? But it’s an important mention, especially with the way Magloire throws it into conversation as just a point of detail, not an outrage— and this at the Bishop’s house, where everyone is so involved with community welfare. OUCH. Lovethefutureisthine (reply to Pilferingapples) You know, I bet that comment makes Valjean really angry too. If he had lived in a place where petty crimes were often let slide, he could have just fed his nephew and we wouldn’t have the joke “all this trouble for a loaf of bread?!” that is really only 1/2 joke, 1/2 mildly angry about it if you’re me. Pilferingapples (reply to Lovethefutureisthine's reply) Yeah, I’m assuming/hoping Valjean didn’t actually HEAR that, that would be awful. Also, sorry for reblogging off me, why? That’s what posts are for, right?:)